Symbolism From The Heart
by Rockleerox93
Summary: "Wear that on your person." He said, "The gangs of Maiki are lurking around your school district." Again, I stared at the black blade in my hand. Since when did violence make a right? ... Oh yeah. Since Hiei was born. Slightly AU Yu Yu Hakusho-HieixKurama. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


: : : Symbolism from the Heart: : :

0-0-0-0

:::

The ebony wood of the handle had been sanded to a smooth finish. The blade was sharp and triangular. A make shift pocket knife. I blinked at it and then at its creator.

I would have looked straight ahead but said creator wasn't blessed with my height. So tilting my head a few degrees south…I crouched my brows at him in mock confusion.

"Wear that on your person." He said, "The gangs of Maiki are lurking around your school district."

Again, I stared at the black blade in my hand.

"But…I don't know how to wield this."

With a loud sigh, the short male all but snatched the weapon from my fingers.

"Look. A knife is just a tool—like your garden shovel, or your kitchen scissors."With a flick of his wrist, the blade whipped out—sharp and deadly. "It's as simple as pointing a finger."He mused, flicking the weapon shut.

"My name is engraved on the edge, so don't lose it."

As he handed it back to me, I smiled.

"How thoughtful of you Hiei…even though your thoughtfulness is a bit overprotective and exaggerated."

Ruby eyes narrowed at me with annoyance.

"Yukina lives in this district as well you fool. I expect for you to take care of her during my absences…or have you already forgotten our deal?"

Sighing, "Fine, but isn't a knife on a school uniform hard to conceal?"

Hiei scoffed at that, "Well of course it is. But you hide everything in that red mane of yours…I'll even bet that your wallet's in there."

"That was _one _time" I countered, "And no. I can't go to school with a knife in my pocket."

Scratching his head angrily, Hiei mumbled, "All these rules…"then he slouched, shoving his hands into his cloak pockets.

"Fine" he growled, "What _can _you carry?"

To this I smiled. My mischievous ways were allowed this opening…and how I loved to tease.

"Well…something small and symbolic will do."

The scowl on Hiei's face suggested deep thought, but a moment later he rolled his eyes with a sarcastic, "Well, that explains _everything_." Crossing his arms he said, "Any examples? It's not like you to skip details."

Tapping my chin in mock thought, I snapped my fingers, a grin on my lips.

"People who wish to be acknowledged through another person usually give something symbolizing themselves."

When Hiei didn't blink at my theory I knew he was still confused. And honestly…I don't know why I wait on him to say, 'I don't get it,' because he never does. Hiei's pride doesn't allow him to admit anything.

"Like…"I added, "a handkerchief with initials on them or a ring with engravings."

"Ha!" Hiei snorted, "What's so fearsome about some silly trinkets without the value of fear?"

"Well…that depends. Some people—those with big corporations or money in general—give presents of high quality. A sweater with their name stitched in it. A computer with their corporation's name on it. You know…like impressions?"

To this, Hiei sat and contemplated my words quietly.

"…Something small with an impression."

"Preferably."

"Fine." He mumbled, hopping onto the windowsill with an ease that only years of experience could give.

"I'll be back with something else." Pivoting on the sill, he added, "And keep that knife." Before leaping out of sight.

:::

0-0-0-0

:::

Not even three hours later, Hiei was back. And with newfound enthusiasm.

"Catch." Quickly, he whipped something out toward me, something small and…glittering? Catching the item between my forefinger and thumb, I held it up and stared in awe.

"…Oh."

A ghoulish head the size of my thumbnail stared back at me with absent sockets. It had two small horns protruding out from its square forehead. The teeth were long and jagged…all made out of ebony and strung onto a thin silver chain.

"A dragon's head…how fitting." I whispered, still in awe at the detailed artistry of Hiei's work.

With a haughty laugh, Hiei proudly stated, "Impressed Fox? Most fear my street name and steer clear of people with black tattoos in fear that it's my dragon." Scrunching up the sleeve of his right arm, I saw the black beast's swirled body: Its head rested on Hiei's shoulder and its tail wiggled at Hiei's elbow. Impressive indeed…

Noticing my lack of commentary, he pulled his sleeve down—as if aware of my heavy staring. After a moment, he pointed to the pendant. Hiei instructed, "Show that when you're in trouble and they'll know to fear me if anything happens."

I smiled…

"Well?" I mused, "Won't you do me the honors?"

I held the ebony pendant out for Hiei to take, but he only glared at it.

"_What_."

I knelt on one knee, still holding the pendant out from me, "Put it on me. It won't mean anything if you don't, you know?"

To this he growled and all but snatched the chain from out of my grip. "First you can't wield a knife, and now you can't put on a simple trinket? Ridiculous." Unclasping the lock, he held it to my chin—then paused. His brows crouched, creating a complicated wrinkle in the middle of his forehead.

"…"

Looping the chain around the nape of my neck, he clasped the lock closed—mistakes included: The accidental brushing of his knuckles against my collar bones and neck…and the grazing of my red locks with shaky fingers.

His neck had begun to change from its natural peach-tan to a strawberry-orange. Knowingly, I smiled teasingly. Innocently, I tilted my head, "Is it getting too hot under that cloak of yours?"

"Quiet!" he snapped, "And don't lose it—I'm not making you another one, damn it."

With understanding I nodded reassuringly.

"I will bath and sleep with it on."

Hiei's scowl deepened and so did the color of that strawberry-orange on his neck…

"Hmph!" And out the open window he jumped—tree by tree by tree. Far away from me I guessed, and for a long while. For a moment I contemplated his probably-long-departure, but shrugged at the thought because I knew better. No matter how many hours, days, or months went by, he always comes back. Even if it's just to bark at me…or chat and drink tea, he always comes back.

Though his pride will never let him admit it—I know he looks out for me as well as Yukina.

Touching the dragon's head, I felt all of the etched details of its frightening face. I felt a small smile tug at my spirit.

Of all of the examples I had given him…not once had I mentioned a necklace.

* * *

**AU: **Yeah...I know the series has been over forever, but I finished it this summer and never had a chance to write anything on HieixKurama :0! So...Here it is ;u;! I love them so much...their quirky, sarcastic, yet intelligent conversations always make me blush! It was a bit too fluffy...but sweetness is good for the heart :]


End file.
